Talk:Shadow Walk
Does somebody know what happens if you use this skill after using 'shadow of haste'? :Since Shadow of Haste ends before the activation of this stance (technically), you would probably shadow step back to your original location (or as far away as it can get) then shadow step back to the target (or as near as you can get). >> Trace 19:49, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Nope. YOu shadowstep right back to where Shadow of Haste started. --Crazytreeboy 14:13, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::If you cancel a stance with another stance, the second stance starts before the first one ends. --Fyren 15:23, 16 December 2006 (CST) Thsi is nice because you can cancel the stance to jump back.--Life Infusion 21:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) tested the other way during event. Activated this, I teleport to the target then i SoH and teleport back, then when i hit another stance i end up where i was when i activated soh... allows for some confusing shadow stepping and usually gets chasers to quit trying. I tried the other way too but don't remember exactly how it worked --Midnight08 08:06, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Wow this looks great for /A's that don't like the 45 recharge on death's charge.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:45, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Been using this for some time. The short recharge is great, and you can just cancel with Dash, which is useful as a general speed boost also. What really gets on my nerves from time to time though is it's activation (being a Stance). If the target is out of range, you don't just automatically move towards it until you are close enough, but the skill fails, showing an error message. Sometimes, this is really annoying. DeepSearch 15:03, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::The most annoying thing is that if you're running (by holding W or tapping R) as you hit the stance, you'll keep running right past the foe after the teleport. Ew! — 130.58 (talk) 15:12, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::Corrected the misspelled Activation (Activitation lol) just to satisfy my grammar fairy's needs. Question: Does this remove all enchantments? And if it does, is it before the shadow step or after? (If after, it's useful for triggering AoE Dervish Damaging enchantments)--MagickElf666 00:55, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::::It removes no enchants. --Fyren 04:03, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Question: Does this last for 30 seconds, or does it last forever, but you cannot use enchantments for 30 seconds?--Renegade26 13:57, 3 February 2007 (CST) :30s. --Fyren 18:58, 3 February 2007 (CST) The new update means its has the same recharge as dark prison and death's charge--24.16.163.73 21:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Advantage I didn't like it much at first, but I realized that it has a huge advantage over AoD and Shadow Prison, aside from it being non Elite that is. It has no after cast.--Silk Weaker The "no enchantments" thing only lasts while you have Shadow Walk on, which makes this TOTALLY AWESOME. Shido 20:16, 12 December 2006 (CST) Interaction Duped in Talk:Mirrored Stance - has anyone seen how these two skills interact? Kessel 23:47, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Just tested this with a guildie, if the one who used mirrored is standing still, then the foe only will really do the shadow stepping, and if the hexer was moving, then the shadow stepping will make the hexer and stancer meet halfway. And when the stance was ended with another stance or duration ending, both stepped back to where they were when Shadow Walk was activated. --Angelo :EDIT: After observing the test again, I'll have to retake that halfway meeting comment. Only the one who used the stance first will shadow step. Everything else remains the same on that previous comment. --Angelo That's kinda confusing...but OK. Activation during warmup If you activate this while using another skill, does it get cancelled, like by moving, or does it finish off normaly? Yaki 17:30, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Shadow stepping will always cancel an activating skill. --Fyren 17:39, 5 June 2007 (CDT) ::not in the case of Augury of Death. It lets the spell finish casting prior to the step.Bob fregman 15:21, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :::Are you sure? It's interrupted attacks, why would it interrupt attacks but not spells?--Xapti 19:47, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It interrupts spells, too - I've had it interrupt meteor shower --Wizardboy777 12:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Enchantments I've noticed that when you have shadow walk up and try to cast an enchant, you still lose the energy that the enchant would've cost. Should we put that in the notes? --Wizardboy777 12:20, 12 August 2007 (CDT) I think we should. I mean, its kinda bug, right? I mean people should be told and informed so that they don't think their game is broken or something. 02:43, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Best. Sin skill for AB. EVAR. Holy crap, I love this skill. AoD is pretty good, but I couldn't use Moebius Strike + Death Blossom, so my attacking power was somewhat reduced. But thanks to this baby, I can take down lone players and such in a snap, and use a cancel stance to poof back. Woot! ^_^ --70.176.247.196 04:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) -Indeed. In my case, I just replace what would be a res skill with a stance. It's really a wonderful skill for AB. Best Function Ever This allows enchantments to be casted and instantly canceled. This allowed player to cast Dark Aura, Masochism and Cultist's Fervor beforehand, Then they charge in w/ shadow walk, and spam death Nova, which would be instantly canceled, but would still trigger Dark Aura, which would cause massive dmg. Player saccing w/ this stayed alive by a monk using Mark of Protection on them. Can be seen here and here. I ran this and it owned, will probably be nerfed soon.- 69.115.13.91 20:11, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Shadowform has the same effect except it's the other person casting, shouldn't it be fixed to match this? Moush 22:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Nerfed 193.91.164.176 22:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Excuse me, buty don't claim credit for this, it was leaked from my guild where we developed it (legion of scaarlet blade) and unfortunatly because of that it was overused for a few days and was nerfed! + the monk should use healing hands not mark of protection it works better and the necro should be 55 hP and with rot spirit and healing breeze on him + vigorous spirit (all from monk) to allow him to be invincible (was played for a few hours in the temple of the dammed successfully)! :I've made a similar build to this, but spamming RoF and RoD, without Shadow Walk. Who cares? Imo, when something crazy as this leaks it should only be used to break PvE so it won't get nerfed (Ursan Blessing, much? ). --- -- (s)talkpage 09:49, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Re-Application Enchants Does anyone know how this skill interacts with enchants that re-apply? Like Critical Agility? JonTheMon 19:02, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Since you don't actually cast the enchantments, it should work fine.194.237.146.68 10:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Sigh No more adrenaline-based spikes. <.< Spell-based spikes such as Shock-Aftershock-Shockwave(quite a lot shock...) with this skill is still very effective. J Striker 05:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC) my spike still works.. cuz i follow up with iron palm and its not an attack skill Chaosforce 14:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) I'm a bit late but: This also pairs perfectly with Palm Strike chains, at the cost of losing an IAS while tele'd @ to your foe. On a primary 'sin, it's about the only good, practical use left for this skill IMO. ~ [[User_talk:insidious420|''420'']] 21:50, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Works fine with the new Shove or Seeping Wound too, especially in AB/JQ (and probably FA too but haven't tested it there) :Forgot to sign, I'm new here D: Queto 15:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC)